


Little Bandaid

by yellowflowers



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack just admit you're in love, M/M, Pining, not really hurt just minor cuts and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflowers/pseuds/yellowflowers
Summary: Mark gets slightly injured when filming a video, so Jack is there to help fix him up a bit. Neither of them really want to admit out loud that they like each other LIKE THAT.---





	Little Bandaid

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was an actual dream I had and when I woke up I immediately typed out a first draft with all the details I could remember. I just changed a few minor details and added some stuff so that it was an actual story y'know?

\---

Mark's face is littered with little cuts and bruises; new additions to the ever growing collection of little injuries due to dumb challenges. As of now, the crown jewel of it all is the scab the size of a nickel currently residing just above the space between his eyebrows. 

 

Jack glares at it before rolling his eyes.  _ ‘God knows how he managed to do that.’ _

 

Jack quietly sighs, exasperated as he reaches for a nearby first aid kit. Mark had invited him over for some downtime but decided he needed to squeeze in just one more video before they could actually hang out. It’s been awhile since they’ve been able to do that since Jack decided to go back to school for a higher degree. It’s been tougher making videos, but he does it gladly.

 

They were outside at a park and the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was golden. Mark was just finishing up a video, grinning and waving at the camera as if he didn't just bodily harm himself for it. 

 

Jack could feel his heart flutter in his chest before he squashed it down.  _ ‘So what if he happens to look like Adonis incarnate when the rays of the sun caress his face? He’s still my friend (just a friend thank you very much) and that’s not gonna change. I need to stop being dumb.’ _ His resolve strengthened and he continued to watch Mark as he dutifully ignored the annoying cartwheels his heart was doing.

 

Once he was done with his outro, Jack walks over with the kit in his hand. Mark already has his hand up to his face to prod at some of the bruises. Jack gently pushes his hands away, sits him down on a nearby stone bench and begins to clean up his face.

 

“You know, you really should stop hurting yourself for the sake of your videos. I'm sure it's fun and all, but I doubt Amy appreciates it when you go home and annoy her with your whining,” Jack says as he gently wipes the cuts clean.

 

“What!? I don't whine! I'm not a whiner!” he whines, as he flinches away from the antiseptic gel Jack was trying to apply.

 

“Stay still. And I bet you do! Look at that scab!” He gives it a sharp tap and Mark winces. “When did this even happen? I don't remember that!”

 

“Haven't you been watching my videos lately?” he asks with an exaggerated pout.

 

Jack sighs. “No. I'm too busy with uni. I haven't been able to catch up.” he replies softly. He really did feel bad that he hasn't been able to watch his videos. Sometimes they were the only things that could cheer him up, but there was simply no time. “Sorry.”

 

Mark fell silent, but Jack could feel him staring as he tried to focus on patching up a particularly nasty looking cut. 

 

_ ‘Don’t look at him don’t look at him Jack if you look at him he’ll see everything and he’ll know and it’ll be a disaster just don’t-’ _ Jack looks.

 

Mark’s eyes are warm and understanding in a way that only comforted Jack. His face is soft with only the bare amount of stubble slightly scraping at his touch. In the golden light of the sun, he’s beautiful. 

 

Something twinges in Jack’s chest and he isn't entirely sure it’s healthy, but it feels nice.

 

_ ‘Damn it!’ _

 

Not wanting to completely make a fool of himself by doing something rash, he sticks a little circular bandaid right on Mark’s scab. “Perfect! You're all fixed up now.”

 

Mark chuckles and stands up to pack away the camera. Jack stands as well, ready to put away the supplies back into the kit, when he feels a warm hand take his own. Startled, he turns just as he sees Mark press a soft kiss to his knuckles.

 

Jack could feel a faint blush spread across his cheeks.  _ ‘I guess he really did see everything huh? I just hope it’s dark enough to cover my blush, that’d be mortifying.’ _

 

Jack moves without thinking and he’s just as surprised as Mark when he cups Mark’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead in return. 

 

_ ‘What am I DOING’ _

 

Not wanting to betray his internal panic, Jack cheerfully smiles at him. “A kiss to make it feel better! Now you're good to go.”

 

Mark smiles shyly. “Thanks,” he said softly as he starts to make his way toward the car.

 

Jack packs the kit and follows him.

 

_ ‘Do I have to do that everytime he gets hurt now? He better not be expecting it because that was definitely a one time thing!’ _

 

Jack watches Mark as he walks away.

 

_ ‘But if he asked that would be a different story.’ _

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading this little thing! <3


End file.
